The Camping Trip
by LegendOfKorra4Ever
Summary: Mako, Korra, Bolin, and Asami go on a camping trip. Something happens that makes some of them regret coming. What will happen?
1. Camping

Well this is my first fan fic so please don't be disapponte on how it is. So enjoy. :)

* * *

"This looks like a good spot." Bolin said as he turned to the group and set his camping gear on the ground.

They have been walking for thirty minutes in the woods because Bolin wanted the perfect spot for them to camp on.

"Finally! I'm tired of walking." Korra said. She droped all her stuff on the ground and collasped on the ground.

Mako rolled his eyes at Korra. " Would you please stop being annoying and make our tents?"

Korra got up from the grounf and looked at Bolin. Looking back at her, he nodded and they both took their bending stands and earthbended four tents. Then they put all their stuff in them.

Korra walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "Why do you always have to be bossy?"

"I'm not bossy. I'm just tired of you complaining all the time." Mako said.

"Whatever. So what should we do now?"

"How about we get some wood for the fire? We can use it for lighting and cooking our food." Asami said while pointing to the trees around them.

"Ok. Who's going to go get them?" Bolin asked.

"I'll go," Mako said as he turned around and started to walk into the woods.

"I'll go,too." Asami said and started to follow them.

When they disappeared in the woods, Korra wasn't liking the idea of them going together. Korra never really liked having Mako and Asami alone together. She knew that Asami still had feeling for Mako even though he's going out with her. Korra thought it was silly to be jealous but it happens to everyone.

* * *

**30 Minutes later**

_They've been gone for a long time _Korra thought. She starting worry where they are. "Bolin, I'm gonig to go look for Mako and Asami. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Asami had something to ask Mako that has been on her mind for awhile.

They both had alot of wood in their arms they were becoming very heavy.

"I think we have anougth wood for the weekend. So we should head back to camp." Mako said, struggling to keep the wood from fallinf out of his arms.

"Acually, I have something to ask you. Can we take a break?" Asami asked while she sat on a big rock near the two.

"Sure."

Mako sat down nexted to her and looked at her, telling her that she can start talking.

"Ok I just going to say this. Why did we break up? We were such a great couple. Why did we throw all of that away?"

Mako was taken back from the question she asked. "Well I just didn't feel the same way anymore. When Korra was kiddnaped by Tarrlock, I realized I can't live my life without her. I realized, I love her."

Asami just looked at Mako. Then she did something unthinkable. She leaned in and kissed him.

Mako's eye grow wide . He was about to push her of when they both heard a gasp. They both turned their heads to see Korra standing there with wide eye that were filling up with tears.

"Korra, this isn't what you think." Mako said, getting up and walking towrd her.

Korra backed away from him. "No. Stay away from me. I understand that you want Asami back. I never want to talk to you ever again, Mako." And with that, Korra ran back to camp with tears falling out of her eyes.

Mako turned back to Asami with anger in his eyes. "Why the hell did you kiss me? Didn't you just hear me say that I can't live my life without her? That I love her?"

Mako didn't even give Asami a chance to answer. He turned the direction Korra left and ran after her calling her name.

Asami felt so bad. She didn't mean to hurt Korra's feelings. She was just trying to convince Mako that they should be together. She didn't mean to let it go this far.

* * *

That's it. Hoped guys liked it. Pease Rate and Review.


	2. Forgiveness

Korra ran fast when she heard Mako calling her. She didn't want to go back to camp because she knew Mako would find her there. So she took a left and kept going until the trail ended at a cliff.

She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest. _How could I have been so stuipid? _She thought to herself. _I should have known that he would go back to her._

**Meanwhile**

Mako ran towrd camp to explain to Korra what happen. When he got there. He saw Bolin sitting in the ground making a little town with his eathbending.

"Hey bro. Look I made Republic City. I even made little people repusenting us. See? Here's Korra and Naga on Air Temple Island. Here we are nexted to the Pro-bending arena. And here is Asami next to a Satomobile in town. Isn't it amazing? I should do this for a living." Bolin said as he carved his name on the side of the structure.

"I don't care about that, Bo. Have you seen Korra?" Mako asked as he looked around the camping area.

"No, I haven't. The last time I saw her was when she said she was going to og look for you guys. Why? What's going on?"

"Well, Asami and I were getting the wood when she said she wanted to ask me something. Then she asked why we broke up. I told her it was because I loved Korra. Then she just kissed me. I was about to push her off when we saw Korra infront of us crying. I started to run after her to explain but I don't know where she went. I thought she came her but oviouslly shes not here." Mako said as he sat down next to Bolin. "What do I do?"

Bolin thought for a little bit when he had an idea. "Why not have Pabu track her scent?" Bolin said as Pabu appeared on his shoulder.

"Bo, I told you not to bring him. He could get lost."

"Well I brought him because I don't trust the air-bending kids to take care of him and I thought he could be useful. And now is the time for him to be useful." Bolin said as he got one of Korra's cloths and gave it to Pabu to sniff.

Pabu sniffed the clothing. Then he sniffed the air to find the sent. He hoped off Bolins shoulder and started to crawl towrd the woods to find Korra.

Mako got up and followed the direction Pabu was going. After he and the little fire ferret vanished in the woods, Asami entered the camp looking down. When she looked up she saw Bolin glaring at her. _Guess Mako told him what happen _she thought. Then she just went strait to her tent, still feeling his eyes burning the back of her neck.

Mako followed Pabubut was starting to think that he sniffed food instead. It wasn't 'till he heard someone crying in a distance. He picked up Pabu and ran strait to the sound of the crying. He saw Korra sitting at the edge of the cliff crying.

"Korra" Mako said walking slowly to her.

Korra looked up and saw him. She quickly looked back down. "Go away Mako. I thought I told you I never wanted to talk to you ever again."

"Korra, just let me explain wha-"

"What is there to explain?" Korra interrupted as she got up and faced him. "Tell me a god damn reason that explains what happen."

"Well for one thing, she was the one who kissed me. I was about to push her off when I saw you there, watching."

"Oh, so you're blaming me now?"

"What? I'm not blaming you."

"Well, it sounds like it to me."

"Korra, just listen to me. I love you. You've heard me say it to you a million times. I would never do anything to hurt you. Just please believe me. That kiss meant nothing to me. I sware." Mako said with a tear falling down his cheek.

Korra just stared at him, aborbing everything he just said. Then she walked up to him, smiling and kissed him.

Mako easily kissed back, happy that she forgave him. He spun them aroud, making Korra giggle.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Mako."

"Thats alright. Just remember that I'm always right." Mako said with a smile.

Korra playfully smacked his arm and gave him a peck on the lips. "Let's go back to camp. I am starving."

"Of course you are." Mako said laughing. Then he put his arm around Korra's waist and the both walked back to camp happy that they worked things out.

When they got there, they saw Bolin snacking on a dumpling. Pabu imediantly jumped off Mako's shoulder and ran to Bolin.

Bolin looked up and grinned. "Looks like you tow made up."

Mako and Korra blushed at the statement. Then Korra asked, "Where's Asami?"

"She went strait to her tent after Mako left. She hasn't come out yet. I just can't believe she did that." Bolin said,shaking his head.

"I'm going to go talk ot her. I'll be right back." Korra said as she left Mako's side.

Korra walked up to Asami"s tent then stopped. She thought, _What am I going to say? 'Hey bitch thanks for kissing my boyfriend and jeperdising our relationsip.' No I shouldn't say that. I'll just ask her why. That's all, just why. _With that, she walked in Asami's tent to see her crying.

"Hi, Asami." Korra said as she sat next to the crying girl.

Asami looked up and hugged Korra. "Korra, I'm so sorry I did that. Please forgive me?" Asami begged.

"I will. But you have to tell me why you kissed him. You knew how we felt about each other and how the one thing you did was really going to hurt one of us. So, please explain." Korra said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Ok. I kissed him because I was so jealous. Just seeing the two of you together like that reminded me of how Mako and I were. It made me want to have that again." Asami said. She wiped her tears away waiting for Korra's responds.

Korra felt bad for her. She knew how that felt. She felt that way when she saw Mako and Asami together, too.

"Asami, you will have that again with someone else. You're pretty, smart, funny, and more. Remember that. That speacial someone is out there I know it. You just have to look." Korra said, giving Asami a soft smile.

Asami returned the soft smile and said,"Let's go enjoy our camping weekend."

They both walked out of the tent to join the brothers by the fire Mako made. Asami walked up to Mako. "I'm really sorry I did that, Mako. I hope you can forgive me. Friends?" Asami said with her hand out for him to shake.

Mako smiled and shook her hand. "Friends. So who's ready to eat?" Mako asked everyone.

"I am. I haven't eaten since I had those dumplings." Bolin said while rubbing his growling stumach.

"Bo, that was ten minutes ago." Mako said, pinching the bridge of his nose. They all laughed when the heard something in the trees


	3. Ambush

Then all of a sudden, equalists jumped out from the trees and started attacking them. Korra's first instinct was to protect Asami since she didn't bring her electric glove.

Mako and Bolin were surrounded by ten equalists while Korra and Asami were surrounded by fifteen. Asami helped Korra with her self-defense moves she learned when she was little. She was able to knock out three equalists when one of them sent an electrifide wire at her. Her eyes widen in horror as it came spinning towrd her. Korra saw this from the corner of her eye.

"NO!" Korra said as she sprinted to Asami. She jumped right in front of her and was electrifide. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Mako and Bolin had finished with equalists when Mako heard the scream that was from the girl he loves. Mako turns around and sees Korra fall to the floor unconscious. He was full of anger and started to send fire at all the equalists. The equalists fled from the group back in the woods.

"That's right. Run away like wimps." Bolin said as he watched them leave.

Mako went strait to Korra to help her. Asami was already getting the wires off her when he got there. Korra was starting to come conscious. She looked at at Mako and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Korra, I'm so glad you are alright. Don't scare me like that ever again." Mako said as he craddled Korra in his arms.

"Calm down, Cityboy. I'm fine just sore." Korra said as she tried to get off the ground with Mako clung to her.

Bolin came over after he scanned the area to make sure equalists were not there anymore. "So, does this mean we have to go leave because I really wanted to go camping?"

Mako, Korra, and Asami looked at each other not knowing what to do. Then Korra had an idea that Bolin would think was good.

"Well, we don't have to camp in the woods. We could go to Air Temple Island and camp there. Would you guys like to do that instead?" Korra said as she looked at the three.

Bolin's eyes lit up. "That is the greatest idea ever! Let's go!" As he said that, he started to grab all of his stuff and waited for everyone else to finish.

They started to go back down the same trail they went on earlier that day. That whole time, Mako had his arm around Korra's waist to keep her steady.

"Mako, I already told you that I'm fine. You don't have to hold onto me." Korra said as she got out of his grip. Once she did that, her legs started to wobble. Then started to fall but Mako caught her.

"You were saying?" Mako said as he picked her up to carry her bridle style.

Korra just rolled her eyes at him and did her famus pout as she was carried. She never like being weak. It made her feel like she couldn't do anything.

Mako carried her 'till they were out of the woods. The gang took a ferry to Air Temple Island and went to an area Korra said had a lot of trees. When they found it, Bolin made four tents and Mako started a camp fire. They eat dinner, since it was dark out, and then they all laid down in their tents with half their body sticking out of the entrence. As they watched the stars, Bolin and Asami fell asleep very close to eact other. Mako and Korra stayed up longer to enjoy the time alone together.

Mako turned his head to look at Korra when he saw the moon light on her. _She looks so beautiful _Mako thought. He smiled and put a hand up to her face to make her look at him. When they looked at each other, they both leaned closer to each other. They closed the distance and share a kiss they will always remember.

Korra deepened the kiss as Mako pulled her closer to him. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes with love in them. "I love you, Korra. I will love you 'till the day I die. Don't you ever forget that."

Korra smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. "I love you too, Mako. And don't _you_ forget."

Mako laughed quietly and wrapped his arms tighter around her. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Authors Note important

**LegendOfKorra4Ever here! Just wanted to let you guys know that I made a mistake on this story. I will be continuing it. I probably make one more chapter so I'll upload it soon! :)**

**Again, sorry about the mistake. Bye!**


	5. Scary Story

**Sorry it took me this long to upload. It will never happen again. I promise.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Korra woke up to notice that Mako was not next to her. She looked around her to see that Asami and Bolin were missing too. Korra was worried now. She got up and ran to the Temple to tell Tenzin that her friends were missing. When she got to the Temple, she went to the dinning room to see that her master, his family, and her friends sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Uhh, I am very confused. Can someone please explain to me why everyone is here?" Korra asked with a questioning look on her face.

Bolin had just stuffed his face with a dumpling but that did not stop him from answering her question. " Well, when Mako, Asami, and I woke up, I smelled Pema's delicious food. I couldn't resist so here we are." Bolin said with a smile full of food.

"Ok. But why didn't you wake me up?" Korra said as she went to go sit next to Mako.

Mako answered this time. "You just seemed peaceful while you were sleeping so we decided to let you sleep." He put his hand over her hand.

Korra nodded and started to eat her food. After everyone finished eating their breakfast, the gang was wondering what they should do since Bolin wanted to have a camping experience.

"How about fishing?" Asami suggested.

"Yea let's do that. It sounds like fun." Korra said. She lead the gang to Yue Bay. She found a boat that would fit the four of them. Mako found some fishing poles for them to use.

Their fishing time turned into swimming time. It started when Mako was standing up to grab the fish he got when Korra pushed him off the boat. Korra laughed at him but she didn't see Mako grab her leg to pull her in. Bolin and Asami jumped in and they started having a splash fight. They played in the water all day 'till they got tired and got out of the water. Korra waterbended the water off of them and she went inside to get hot coco and marshmallows for them.

She got back to camp and gave everyone 2 mashmellows each and a hot coco cup. They all sat around the campfire and enjoyed their snacks.

"Hey, let's tell scary stories because I have a good one! Bolin said waving his hand in the air like a student in a classroom raising his hand up to ask a question.

Asami, Korra, and Mako looked at each other and nodded their head letting Bolin start his story.

"Ok, here I go. Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Alex. It was Halloween night and he was trick-or-treating with his friends. They came across the a banded house that was next to the cemetary. 'Hey, Alex. I dare you to go in the house." one of his friends said. Alex was unsure about the dare because of the stories he heard about the house. 'I don't know guys.' he said. 'Oh come on Alex. Are you scared?' his friend teased. 'No I'm not. I'll so you that I'm not scared.' And with that, Alex walked up to the door of the house. He took deep breaths and opened the door." Bolin paused to see that Korra was hugging Mako and he was holding her back. He noticed Asami was just sitting there enjoying the story.

"Come on, Bolin. Continue the story! Please!" Asami cheered.

Bolin laughed a little, and then started to continue the story. "So he opened the door and walked in. All of a sudden, he saw a white figure in front of him. 'What are you doing in my house?! You shall pay!' The ghost closed the door and went towards Alex. The ghost grabbed him and Alex screamed. Then his scream stopped. And from that day forward, no one saw Alex again."

Korra and Mako had their eyes wide. Asami had a huge smile on her face.

"Great story, Bolin!" Asami said as she clapped her hands for him.

Bolin stood up from the ground and took a bow. "Thank you. Thank you. It is my natural talent to tell stories both scary and normal." Bolin let out a long yawn. "Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'm pretty tired from our camping activity. So, goodnight." Bolin went to his tent and fell asleep.

"I think you guys would want to do the same. You two do not look so good." Asami said as she walked to her tent and looked at the very frighten couple who were still holding each other.

When she entered her tent, Mako released Korra as she released him. They both gave each other a good night hug and kiss and they went into their tents.

They did not notice Asami leave her tent to enter Bolin's. She sat down in front of him. "So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Ok. We go up in the trees and start rattling them. Then, we'll make scary noises. And I'll talk in the ghost's voice saying that they should leave the camp site. If they don't, they will be cursed forever. Man, they will be scared so bad!" Bolin explained to Asami.

She nodded her head. "That's a good plan, but wouldn't they wonder where we are?" Asmai questioned.

"They will be to busy holding each other and being scared. Don't worry. It will work." Bolin insured. He and Asami got up in the trees next to their camp. Bolin looked up at Asami and started to count. "Ready? One, Two, . ...Three!"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please R&R!**

**LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	6. Boo

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took me a week to update but you know I'm in school so I have to either study for a test or do homework that is due the next day. So hope you guys understand my situation going here. Ok well enough with me. Let's read the chapter! :)**

* * *

Korra woke up from a noise. _What the hell is that noise? It sounds like trees rattling._ she thought frightened. Korra slowly made her way to the opening of her tent. She poked her head out. The noise stopped as she got out. Korra was not liking this. She made her way to Mako's tent. When she went in, she saw Mako sound asleep.

"Mako?"

No response.

"Mako."

No response.

"MAKO!" Korra yelled in Mako's ear.

Mako jolted awake. He turned to Korra, rubbing his ear. "Korra? What the hell are you doing in here? And why did you scream in my ear?"

"Well, I screamed in your ear because you were not waking up when I called your name the first time. And I'm in here because I heard trees rattling outside. But the thing is, is that when I came out of my tent, it stopped. Mako I think someone is watching us." Korra explained to him.

"Ok, Korra? It's just probably the wind blowing the trees. I don't think it was someo-" Mako was interrupted by a creepy voice outside is tent.

_"What are you doing here? Get out now or you will be cursed forever."_ the voice boomed.

The voice sent shivers down Korra's back. "Do you think it was the wind doing that now?" Korra asked as she slowly got out of the tent with Mako right behind her. She looked around the camping area. "I wonder where the voice was coming from. We should go check on Bolin and Asami." she suggested, turning to look at Mako.

Then it hit him. "I thought so." he announced.

Korra looked at him confused. "What are you talking about, Mako?"

"Isn't avious? Bolin planned this. Asami is probably helping him. Their tying to scare us so that they can make fun of us." Mako said angrly.

"I don't know Ma-"

"BOO."

"AHHH" Korra screamed as Asami jumped out and scared her.

Bolin came out from the trees and started to laugh at Korra and Asami joined him.

"HAA. Korra, you should have seen your face. You were like this and like that. Oh man that was funny." Bolin said as he mimiced Korra's scared face.

"I'm going to kill you, Bolin!" Korra said as she started to run after Bolin.

"EEEKKK!" Bolin skretched. He started to run away until Mako tackled him.

Asami knew she was going to be next who would be on the floor so she tip-toed out of the camp site but Korra caught her in time.

"Ok, explain." Mako said as he stood in front of his brother and best friend with Korra right next to him.

"Well," Bolin began but Asami continued it. "We saw how scared you guys were from the story Bolin told and we just wanted to scare you." she explained.

Mako and Korra exchanged looks between each other. "One moment, please." Korra said as she walked away while dragging Mako with her.

"So how should we punish them?" Korra asked, eager to get revenge on her two best friends.

"I do not know. But we need to get them back some how." Mako said as he thought about what to do.

Korra and Mako stayed like that for a few moments. Then an idea hit them both. They both smiled at each other like idiots.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Korra asked Mako.

"Yes I do, Korra. Yes I do." he said back to her.

The couple huddled together and discussed their plan.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think, uhh? Hoped you liked it. And just to let you guys know, I am now going to update my story on the weekends because as you guys know, I am very busy with school work so I will try to update on Fridays and Saturdays. Sundays are the days when I check on the stuff I don't have done for school. So see you next weekend! LegendOfKorra4Ever out!:) **


	7. Important Authors Note

**This is a Authors Note. Sorry you guys might have thought it was a new chapter but it's not. The reason it's not a chapter is because I am having a writer's block. I can't think of Korra's and Mako's revenge plan. I might think of something later today or tomorrow since I do not have school since it's Veterans Day. So I hope I didn't make some of you guys mad at me. I will be trying to think of something. Well, see ya. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	8. Another Authors Note IMPORTANT!

**Hey my awesome followers! I am sorry but I can't think of anything for a new chapter *hides in corner*. Please don't be mad.**

** I know it's been like 5 or 6 months since I updated but I just can't think of anything! I just keep drawing a blank. So I am asking for your help again. If anyone has an idea about what should go next then please PM me. If you have an idea and you don't have an account, then just comment the idea or idea's.**

** Again I am sorry for the long wait and I will try to think of something since it's summer. **

**Also, I want to say that I will try to update the other stories that I have. **

**LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


End file.
